Something Good
by demonlovechild
Summary: Elita's got something to tell Optimus but she's kinda scared to tell him, what could it be? lol plz r


**This is the third and final installment to my "Just For Tonight" gig. Took a while but I got it done (whoopie!) I was debating for the LONGEST on should I add a birth scene or not, in the end I just said frag it. And please don't asked why I didn't make it a chapter story (I didn't know how ok? I'm still new to this site x_x) Hope you all enjoy! Much luv!!! Always R&R (in that order ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or any thing related, all belongs to Hasbro**

**-**

**-**

**-  
**

"Gimmie that.

"What?"

"_That_, in your hand."

Elita scoffed and turned around in her chair, continuing to eat her oil cake. With a grunt, Chromia got up from the table and walked in front of her commander, hands firmly on her hips as she bent down to Elita's optic level.

"Give…me...that…cake…_Elita_." She said holding out her hand.

"Pry it from my cold, offline hands _Chromia_." Elita said turning back around to the table.

Chromia snickered, and quickly over her friend's shoulder and swiped the plate, fork still in Elita's hand. Momentarily stunned, she sprang from her seat.

"Hey!"

"Elita, you've gotta be more conscious of what you eat. You're not just eating for yourself any more." Chromia said sternly, taking the fork from Elita.

Elita snickered happily and looked down, placing a hand on the bump of her abdomen.

"I know, it's just these cravings are so hard to ignore sometimes." She said looking back up at Chromia's hand.

"And oil cake is just _so_ good." She said hungrily reaching for the plate just for Chromia to snatch it back.

"But not good _for_ you Elita, so no more cake, got it?" Chromia said with mock sobriety tapping the end of the fork on Elita's fore plate.

She sighed dramatically sitting back at the table propping her chin in her hand. Chromia snickered at the pouty pink femme as she walked to the sink washing off the plate and fork.

Suddenly, there was a fluttering like feeling in Elita's abdomen and she jumped placing a hand on her bump, giggling as the sparklings shifted about within her. They hadn't developed much yet, but they were still quite active.

Chromia turned to her friend, an impish grin curving her lips as she observed the pink femme.

"Sooo…" She said folding her arms, her tone catching Elita's attention.

"When are you planning on telling Optimus?" Stricken by the question, Elita's circuits ran cold and her faceplate turned pale.

She'd been avoiding Optimus for a while now, and it was starting to weigh on her processor. Whenever he'd contacted their base, she'd always conveniently be "busy" or "recharging" or simply "unavailable" but it wasn't that much work in the galaxy to keep her busy.

It wasn't that she regretted getting pregnant, no not at all, but it wasn't exactly planned either and to be honest, she was just a little nervous about telling him. But she knew she had to tell him sooner or later...much later.

"Um…I'll tell him…next deca-cycle, for sure this time." She said shakily. Chromia snorted and burst into laughter.

"Isn't that what you said last deca-cycle?" She asked bearly able to get the words out.

"Alright fine! I'll tell him today." Elita said smartly, smirking at her lieutenant. Then Chromia's stopped aburtly, optics gleaming deviously, and suddenly Elita knew she had made a mistake.

"Hmmmm…is that so?" Chromia said silkly, quickly walking over to her friend and grabbing her wrist pulling her from the chair.

"If you are gonna tell him today, then why not do it right now?"

"What?! No! I—"Elita wailed, struggling to break free from the blue femmes grip.

"You're coming with me, no excuses."

"Chromia! I-I'll have you put on maintenance for this!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure now c'mon pinky." And she hauled her commander out the room struggling all the way.

X-X-X

Inside the command center, femmes were chatting and relaxing, until Chromia burst in, Elita One fretting on her arm and all optics in the room shot to the pair.

"Sit." Chromia said pointing to an empty chair in front of a large monitor.

"Chromia this is completely unnecessary! I told you I'd tell him today."

"Lita, knowing you, 'today' wont come until you're ready to pop."

Elita sighed heavily, as much as she hated to admit it Chromia was right, much to her irritation. But she complied and flopped down in the chair.

Soon, the other femme's gathered round their commanders' watching curiously as Chromia stood next to Elita typing in a cryptogram on the keyboard in front of her.

"What's going on Chromia?" Moonracer asked leaning over the blue femme's shoulder. Elita sat nervously folding her arms and tapping her foot.

"Wait for it……Bingo!" She exclaimed as an image of the Ark appeared on the monitor and Jazz came into view.

"Whoa check it out! Sexy Femmes on the tube!" Jazz said happily eyeing the screen. The femme's giggled and waved cheerfully with a jointed "hi" to the mech.

"Ladies, it's good to see ya, what's up?"

"A lot's up Jazz, we were just looking for Prime is he around?" Chromia asked moving closer to the monitor.

"Sure he's here, but he's been tryin tah get in touch wit cha for while, did somethin' happen?"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, but we do have some juicy information I know he'd just _love _to here." Chromia said claming her hands together, and Elita groaned fidgeting in her chair.

Jazz chuckled, he could tell that something was up.

"Don't worry I'll get him." And he left only for Optimus's bold form to replace him at the monitor. He looked up and instantly locked optics with Elita.

She melted at the sight of her beloved bond mate, holding a hand over her spark as if it would jump out its if she let go. Her Optics softened as she gazed upon the handsome blue and red mech.

"Autobot's, it's good to see you all." His voice rumbled its deep sultry tone, gaze still fixed on Elita. A smile found its way onto her faceplate and Elita gave a chaste little wave to her bond mate, and he returned in kind.

"Awwww..." the femmes exclaimed teasingly observing them and Elita chuckled at her own youngling like behavior.

"Hey Optimus guess what? Elita here has something she'd like to tell you, something good."

"Really? What is it?" He asked briefly glancing away from the pink femme. She shifted in her chair as the room fell silent, nervously clearing her vocals.

He moved closer to the monitor listening intently, her tone barely above a whisper.

"Optimus…I-I… um I……I'm…"

"She's pregnant Optimus! Pregnant!"

"What?!"

"Chromia!!!" Elita wailed optics wide in disbelief at her lieutenant. The latter simply snickered and soon laughter had filled the entire room.

"That's right Prime; you're gonna be father!"

Optimus stared awe struck with wide optics and mouth gaping. Realizing the blue femme's statement; he shook his head, recomposing himself.

"Elita …is that true?" The pink femme returned her gaze to the monitor opening her mouth to speak, but only exhaled heavily and nodded. Optimus smiled widely and his optics brightened looking at his bond mate.

Elita, just as jovial, returned the smile. Chromia chuckled at the happy couple leaning in and placing a hand on Elita's shoulder.

"You got pretty good aim there big guy. All this time I thought Moonracer was the best sharpshooter on Cybertron, but you managed to knock Elita up in just one shot!" And hysterical laughter filled the room once more.

"For Primus sake…" Elita whispered pinching the bridge of her nose as her faceplate reddened sinking into her chair. Optimus couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed himself, glancing away and scratching the back of his helm.

"C'mon femme's let's go, I'm sure these two have a lot to talk about." Chromia said quickly shuffling the giggling femme's out the room.

Elita watched as the door closed behind her friend and sighed with relief.

"Has Chromia always been that…blunt?" Prime asked.

"Ugh, you have no idea." She said smirking and Prime chuckled propping his elbow on the consol and resting his chin. For a while there was silence as they lovingly gazed at one another.

"Sooo, _this _is the reason why you've been avoiding me." He said breaking the silence and she snickered

"I'm sorry Optimus, I was just nervous. I didn't know how you'd feel about begin a father so suddenly."

"You know now, don't you?" He asked smirking.

"Of course I do—" She stopped suddenly feeling nudge's in her abdomen almost like tickles, and she giggled looking down.

"What is it?"

"They're pretty active today, but I think they're just hungry."

"They?" Optimus asked raising an optic ridge and she held up 3 fingers. He smiled warmly as she gently rubbed her bump, and he sighed.

"Wish I could feel them."

"Don't worry love; you'll be holding them soon enough. You will come to see them once they're born, wont you?"

"Try and stop me." He said placing his hand on the monitor and she smiled placing her hand over his. Faintly, the door creaked open and Firestar poked her head in.

"Elita, sorry to bother, but Red needs you in the Med Bay." Elita sighed with a reluctant nod to the red femme.

"Looks like we have to park again Elita." He said grimly.

"I'm sorry sweety."

"Don't be, we'll talk later." He said with a reassuring smile. She blew him a kiss before waving and turning the monitor off.

**X-X-X ****Stellar cycles later…**

Finally Elita's due date came and wasn't a moment too soon for the exhausted commander; several mega-cycles of labor wasn't exactly a picnic leaving her physically drained. But she fought to stay awake as Optimus Prime was on his way to the base.

She watched wearily as Red Alert gently rocked the crimson protoform in her arms. Her violet and white sisters recharged in a steel bin next to their mother. Elita yawned and closed her optics.

"Red, can you wake me when Prime gets here…" She said tiredly before trailing off into recharge. The medic smiled in compliance, but just as she did the med bay doors quietly opened and Prime peaked in.

"Can I—"He asked, optics almost instinctively falling on the protoform she was holding.

"Come in." The medic whispered before he could finish. He quickly and gracefully walked over to the medic and she carefully placed the protoform in his massive hands.

"First sparked." She said smiling and tucking the blanket before walking out.

He looked over at the other two recharging soundly in the bin and his spark filled with overwhelming joy. He had to restrain himself from picking up and disturbing them.

With a giddy smile on his face he stood as big cerulean optics gawked at him in wonder. He brought her to his faceplate nuzzling her cheek; she cooed harmonically touching his nose. Taking her hand in his, he was amazed at how tiny they were as she gripped his finger.

"Hi there little one, I'm your father." He said softly as he rubbed her hand with his thumb, she chirped curling in up against his warm face. At that moment Elita awoke blinking her optics before sitting up, she smiled seeing Prime.

"I think she likes you." Elita said rubbing her optics, lifting his gaze he smiled and sat on the edge of the berth.

"What's her name?" He asked laying the tiny femme in his lap.

"What do you think her name is?" Elita asked cocking her head.

The little femme whimpered her cries like music to his audios. Reaching up she sought her father's warmth.

"It's okay…Rhapsody, I'm here." He said gently cradling her to his chest and she simpered shutting her optics.

Just then, her sisters began to cry, and carefully Elita scooped them into her arms. Intuitively, the little violet femme latched onto her mother's right duct.

"Resourceful little thing…aren't you Gizmo?" She said with a smirk. Optimus scooted next to Elita and carefully lied down next to her as not to jostle the sleeping protoform on his chest plate. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Now we need one more." He said looking at the white protoform.

"Rhapsody, Gizmo." She whispered then looked into his optics.

"Optimus, let's name her together." He smiled, optics brightening, and then it hit them like a frat train.

"Jinx!" They blurted in unison and chuckled. Slowly Elita lied back on his arm and shut her optics fingers gently rubbing her sparklings' backs.

Prime's optics roved over the little trio and smiled, his sparklings were beautiful he couldn't have been prouder to call them his own.

"Elita?"

"Yes?" She said turning her head to him.

"Thank you, for giving me this family."

"Couldn't have done it without you sweety." She smiled and tenderly kissed his lips.

-

-

-

**(^_^) Everyone ready? Now go "Awwww..." **


End file.
